True Colours
by limea delta
Summary: Can Cyndi Lauper once again reunite the boys? LukeNoah angst one-shot Warning: male/male so don't like, don't read!


Yay, new story, this one about my favourite boys from _As The World Turns,_ Luke and Noah! Ok, this story actually took a little longer for me to type than they normally do and I'm still not that sure about it. I may write an alternate ending so please review and tell me what you think!

Limea Delta xxoo

No copyright infringement intended. I do not own _As The World Turns _(if I did, guess who would be getting a whole lot more screening time with a lot more hot scenes? hmm??) nor _True Colours _by Cyndi Lauper. Great song though! :D

* * *

It had been a month. A month since the fight, a month since the phone call, a month since the break-up. Luke stared out into the rain, pen resting listlessly in his hand as the radio buzzed in the background, tuning in and out of the station. Luke knew he should readjust the aerial. It was one of those old radios, where you had to manually tune into stations and adjust the aerial to get the best quality. Low tech but he loved it.

But Luke could not bring himself out of his reverie, watching the rain slide down the window panes and pool on the window sill before dripping down into the garden below. He could not shake himself out of his 'teenage brat stage' as his Grandma Lucinda would say. He was driving his whole family nuts and he knew it. Most of the time he refused to eat and then would suddenly raid the fridge and eat them out of house and home. He had not worked on the foundation's proposals for weeks and would fly into rages at the smallest things. In other words, he was a wreck. He didn't care. He couldn't care, not when... when...

"Noah," Luke sighed, the word hanging in the air like dust particles that catch the light. A word that slipped out of his mouth as easily as his own name, a word that tasted sweeter than honey. A simple word with a lifetime's emotions behind it. Noah, his soulmate, his lover, gone.

Suddenly, the buzzing of the radio quietened enough for him to hear the song playing.

_You with the sad eyes_

_don't be discouraged_

He started. He knew that song.

_oh I realise_

_it's hard to take courage_

_in a world full of people_

_you can lose sight of it all_

_and the darkness inside you_

_can make you fell so small_

A rush of memories... dancing at Metro... a concert and a kiss... promises... late nights... movies...

_But I see your true colors_

_shining through_

"This is our song, Luke, our song. Whenever you hear it, remember me, remember us."

Silent tears began to roll down his face.

_I see your true colors_

_and that's why I love you_

_so don't be afraid to let them show_

_your true colors_

_true colors are beautiful_

_like a rainbow_

Noah loved the rain. It was the perfect time to curl up with a hot chocolate and watch movies without feeling like you should be doing something more productive. But this time, his heart wasn't it. The black-and-whites just did not have the same charm. After zoning out of _Casablanca_ for the fifth time, he gave up in exasperation (after throwing the remote at the TV), grabbed his new portable radio and went for a jog. He needed to be out, to be occupied, to be moving. It stopped him from thinking. He rounded a corner, feet pounding on the pavement, his strong brown legs begging for a rest... but he couldn't stop. Or else... or else...

Then, a familiar song came on the radio, a song he knew better than every movie he had ever watched. Hearing the steady drum beats made him slow down. The opening bars made him stop. The first words made him collapse onto the grassy nature strip.

_Show me a smile then_

_don't be unhappy, can't remember_

_when I last saw you laughing_

As he listened, sobs began wracking at his already spent body. Clutching at the grass under his fingers he poured his heart out into the mud and dirt beneath him, salty tears mixing with the rain.

_if this world makes you crazy_

_and you've taken all you can bear_

_you call me up_

_because you know I'll be there_

Luke just sat there, letting the music wash over him, letting the memories replay in his mind, reliving every moment, every kiss, every caress. He felt the love, the sadness, the joy, the pain. Everything they had shared. As the song came to an end, stayed still for a second, completely motionless, before gasping as if coming up for air after a deep dive. A second later, he was on his feet and sprinting down the stairs, out the door and down the road.

_And I'll see your true colors_

_shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_and that's why I love you_

_so don't be afraid to let them show_

_your true colors_

_true colors are beautiful_

_like a rainbow_

The music faded and unconsciously Noah turned off the radio. Then he lay there, feeling the rain on his back and face, the mud under his cheek, his ragged breathing. Suddenly, something seemed to click inside his brain. He quickly stood up and forced his tired legs to move again, to run again. They screamed out in protest but he pushed onwards. He knew what he had to do.

Luke continued to run through the pouring rain. _Please let him be there. Please._ Houses flashed past as he sprinted down the main road, turning the corner...

Noah dodged past lamp posts, benches and trash cans. He reached the main road and rounded the corner...

BAM!

"Oh my God, I'm so... sorry... Luke?!"

"Noah?!"

They just stared at each other for what seemed like an age before Noah stuck out his hand to help Luke up who he had accidentally knocked to the ground. As their hands met, both jumped. Electricity surged through them, the old magic that once held them together. Luke stood up and took in the sight before him- Noah, covered in mud and rain and sweat, panting from his run, shirt clinging to his body, his brown hair messed and eyes burning with some unknown intensity. In all honesty, nothing looked more beautiful to Luke at that moment.

"Thanks."

"Huh?"

They were still holding hands.

"Oh, sorry."

Noah dropped the warm hand and stepped back slightly, even though his entire being was telling him to do the complete opposite. "Umm..."

Awkward silence.

"Noah, why are you out running in the rain? Shouldn't you be at home, watching some old movie?"

Noah chuckled. _He knows me too well..._ "Tried that. Didn't work."

"Even _Casablanca_?"

"Wha... how did you know?"

"You always watch _Casablanca_ during heavy downpours."

Luke grinned and Noah almost collapsed again. He'd missed that smile, the smile that meant the world to him, that made every obstacle worth while. "I guess I do don't I?"

Another silence, but this one less awkward than the last. The tension lessened, just a little bit and Luke unconsciously took a small step forward. "So?"

"So what?"

"Why are you out in the rain?"

"I... I..."

Noah nervously ran his hand through his hair and flashed Luke his crooked smile. "Umm, I... had to get out. Had to start moving, running."

"Away from something?"

"Kinda... yeah... but towards something as well."

"What?"

Noah looked into Luke's piercing blue eyes and suddenly couldn't hold back any longer. "I was running away from us Luke, from my memories of us. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. But then... I heard... on the radio..."

Luke jumped. "You heard _True Colours_?"

"Yeah..."

"So did I."

A slight pause as both boys absorbed this information. Then, Noah began to softly speak again, "And it all became too much. So instead of running away from you, I started running towards you. I had to see you again. I had to find you and... make things right between us again. Luke, I love you... and I'm so in love with you."

Suddenly Luke was in his arms, his head resting against his shoulder, his arms wrapped tight around Noah's neck. Noah snaked his arms around Luke's waist, pulling him even closer, repeating "I'm sorry, Luke, I'm so sorry" over and over again. Luke looked up, his eyes shining with happiness, and then, standing on his tiptoes, placed a gentle kiss on Noah's cheek. Noah closed his eyes, feeling his lover back in his arms, as Luke gently trailed kisses down both his cheeks, kissing away the rain, until they reached his lips.

What started out as a chaste kiss ended up one of heat and passion with Luke's arms around Noah's neck, one of Noah's arms around his waist and his other buried in Luke's damp locks. They must've been quite a sight, making out in the middle of the street, being drenched by one of the biggest storms Oakdale has ever seen but they could not bring themselves to care. As long as they were together, everything else faded away- their argument, their reasons for breaking-up, their differences. All that mattered was the here-and-now and that they were together again.

Lucinda, passing by in her car, saw the two boys and smiled. "Finally," she muttered before driving off. Listening to an old CD in her car, she began to quietly sing along:

_I see your true colors_

_and that's why I love you_

_so don't be afraid to let them show_

_your true colors_

_true colors are beautiful_

_like a rainbow_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
